The Specimen Resource Core will use existing infrastructure to address the broad needs of translational studies in two skin cancers that are not met by current specimen acquisition, diagnosis and distribution shared facilities. The core will engage in collecting, storing and distribution of a wide range of specimens and reagents, specimen analysis and reagent verification. In addition, it will develop new approaches for multiplex specimen analysis, DNA and RNA extraction and amplification, comprehensive database systems, and computational analysis. More specifically, the core will: a) build on and extend the current repertoire of specimens for translational studies in skin cancers, including normal skin, melanocytic lesions, melanoma, BCC, serum and circulating lymphocytes, ensuring their proper storage, annotation, and timely distribution to SPORE investigators;b) coordinate the construction of nevi/melanoma tissue microarrays and test/cell arrays;c) validate antibodies and TMA results;d) establish and maintain a central database program of essential pathological, clinical, epidemiological, follow-up information and basic research data that will be integrated with the bioinformatics/statistics core;e) provide special services such as the analysis of specimens for clinical trials, mutations, chromatin modification, and responses to novel drugs;f) maintain and distribute verified reagents (antibodies, oligonucleotides, DNA, RNA, plasmids, proteins) needed for tumor and cell analyses;g) spearhead the development of new approaches for specimen diagnosis, such as multiplex analysis of markers, isolation and amplification procedures for mRNA and DNA from scarce specimens;and h) establish links with shared facilities at Yale and similar resources in other institutions, including other SPOREs. This core will interact extensively with the Bioinformatics, Clinical Trial Office, Immunology, Critical Technologies, and Genetics shared facilities of the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center. The services of the Specimen Resource Core will enhance the efficient operation of the translational studies in the SPORE in a cost-effective manner, and expedite the application of discoveries at the bench to clinical practice, and clinical results to basic research.